An operations and/or domain analyst (e.g., a maintenance person) of a building may be responsible for diagnosing, fixing, and/or resolving problems (e.g., faults and/or abnormalities) associated with the building (e.g., associated with a system of the building). The analyst may also be responsible for diagnosing and/or improving poor performance (e.g., poor performance factors) of the building (e.g., of a system of the building).
In order to properly perform these tasks, however, the analyst has to have a sufficient understanding of the operational context of the building, and sufficient knowledge of which actions can be taken in response to the problem or poor performance. Accordingly, the analyst may need a significant amount of training and/or experience to properly perform these tasks. Further, performing these tasks may be time consuming for the operator.